Así
by Consuelo Weasley
Summary: A Ginny le gusta Harry, y le gusta así. Tal y como es. Drabbles Ginny/Harry, desde el punto de vista de Ginny.
1. Así

A Ginny le gusta Harry. No Harry Potter, "el niño que vivió", no "el Elegido", no "la única esperanza del mundo mágico"; sino Harry, _sólo Harry_.

Le gusta el Harry que la mira como si la entendiese, el Harry que tras sus gafas y su pelo desordenado esconde esa sonrisa que, a pesar de todo lo que pueda pasar, siempre tiene a flor de piel.

Le gusta el Harry que, a veces, la mira con disimulo, y le gusta incluso que aún se avergüence un poco de hacerlo.

Le gusta el Harry que, en vez de embobarse con la perfecta veela, se ríe con ella cuando intenta imitarla (aunque ella admite que le sale bastante bien), y a veces, en las escaleras, le dice algo gracioso.

Le gusta el Harry que crece irremediablemente, que madura, que se hace hombre. Le gusta, y le gusta tanto que casi se le hace tangible.

Le gusta el Harry que siempre guarda esperanzas, que nunca se da por vencido, aunque los pronósticos no sean los mejores. Le gusta el Harry que le enseñó a _luchar_.

Le gusta el Harry que recién empieza a notar que ella ha crecido, que la mira con ojos extraños cuando menciona a Dean, que recién se pregunta si realmente la mira como si fuera su hermana pequeña.

Ese, únicamente ése Harry es el que le gusta. Porque no tiene miedo de ser él y se atreve a ir más allá.

Le gusta, y sabe que tarde o temprano, él se dará cuenta que nadie podrá nunca quererle tan sinceramente como ella lo hace, y el día que eso suceda, Ginny se preguntará si es posible que puedo gustarle aún más.-


	2. Ginevra Molly

Ginny Weasley se ha preguntado toda su vida qué tenían en mente sus padres cuando la llamaron así. Sencillamente Ginevra le provoca arcadas, pero seguido de Molly es desquiciante.

Ha llegado a la conclusión de que _Ginny_ no está del todo mal, sobretodo porque siente que encierra de manera perfecta su esencia. Es sencillo, corto, transparente, muy ella. Pero cada vez que tiene que decir su nombre completo, vuelve a surgir la misma pregunta en su mente.

Ha tratado por todos los medios de encontrarle la gracia, pero es sólo que no puede. Ginevra es demasiado serio, demasiado tajante. Muy poco alegre, y definitivamente nada optimista. No le gusta, no le gusta para nada; es más, cree que lo detesta.

Pero es entonces, cuando tiene la profunda mirada de Harry en sus ojos, que lo ve mover sus labios, y sale de su boca el nombre cargado de infinita ternura, como la más grandiosa melodía, o el mejor sabor jamás probado, y descubre que de pronto, su nombre no le desagrada tanto.

Porque desde que Harry ha pronunciado ese "Ginevra Molly Weasley, ya no quiero volver a separarme de ti nunca", que ya casi le agrada llamarse así.

La guerra por fin ha terminado (ésta vez ya no está soñando), y Harry,_ su_ Harry, no quiere volver a perderla. A ella, _Ginevra Weasley, _y ella no puede hacer más que amar su maldito nombre.


	3. Más que sólo eso

**Disclaimer:** _a J.K se le ocurrió primero, es cierto, pero a estas alturas, ya nos pertenece a todas. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews :)_

Lo que Ginny siente por Harry no puede ser _sólo_ amor.

Amor suena a capricho, a cuentos de hadas, carruajes y unicornios.

Ginny no está simplemente _enamorada_ de Harry, porque al decirlo, la palabra le sabe a poco. Lo que ella siente por Harry sabe más a apego, a compromiso, a **necesidad**.

Ginny no sólo _ama_ a Harry, lo _necesita_ tanto como al aire que respira.

La pelirroja lo no sólo lo ama, porque él se merece mucho más que eso. Harry sabe a promesas de un futuro mejor, sabe a esperanzas, a felicidad. Porque Ginny Weasley descubrió que no había sido realmente feliz en toda su vida cuando se decidió a besar a Harry después de aquel partido de Quidditch, y eso que nunca se consideró una persona triste.

Creyó que tenía todo lo que necesitaba, hasta que supo lo que era sentir el aliento de Harry sobre su boca, sus manos grandes que amarraban las pequeñas de ella, y parecían susurrarle que ya nunca la dejarían ir.

Harry era a la vez sentirse protegida y vulnerable. Harry era tener la certeza de que estando con él, ya no corres peligro, y al mismo tiempo saber que eres capaz de darlo todo si fuese necesario.

Harry, para Ginny, _lo es todo_. Y eso, no puede llamarse _simplemente_ amor.


	4. El primero y el último

**Disclaimer:** _J.K, no te enojes, a final de cuentas, ¿podemos compartirlo o no?_

Es primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que Ginny llora.

Ginevra Molly Weasley no suele hacerlo, se lo tiene prohibido, porque lo considera un signo de debilidad. Pero este llanto en especial, es diferente. No es de pena, ni de rabia, ni de felicidad, ni de emoción ni de lástima; pero el no saber clasificarlo sólo permite que sea más fácil que no se detenga.

Quizás es que una persona no puede aguantar tantos sentimientos (y tan intensos) durante 6 años, o quizás es sólo que ha vuelto a sentirse como una niña pequeña, y ya no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Trata de articular alguna palabra para no quedar como una tonta frente a Hermione, pero no puede hacerlo. Lo único que puede hacer es llorar, y si su llanto no fuera más que un par de lágrimas, casi no le importaría. Pero Ginny ya no llora suavemente, sino con una intensidad nueva y desconocida. Se descompone en sollozos y a pesar de todo, Hermione entiende.

Entiende que ella misma no sabría cómo expresar lo que sintiera si alguna maldita vez se atreviera a besar a Ron, y cree que quizás sería la copia fiel de su amiga.

Ginny llora porque cuando se había dado por vencida, cuando finalmente había terminado de construirse esa muralla inmensa que la separaba de Harry, de pronto todo estalló en minúsculos pedacitos, y ahora se siente _tan_ vulnerable.

Porque no es que no le guste la sensación, pero le sabe _demasiado real_ después de enajenarse de sus sentimientos.

Porque es extraño, pero aún no ha podido dar una respiración completa, y todavía le arden los labios.

Porque aún no deja de sentir ese sabor en la boca, ese que lleva esperando tanto tiempo que ya ni lo recuerda, ese sabor que (ahora puede afirmarlo), tiene sabor a triunfo.

Porque ya no sabe ni lo que quiere, ni lo que necesita, ni lo que ha hecho, ni nada en lo absoluto. En este preciso minuto Ginny sólo sabe que no es capaz de dejar de llorar. Porque al final, Harry sí la quería, sí la _veía_, y todas las emociones que eso conlleva no se pueden expresar sólo con palabras, y Ginny, abrazada de una sollozante Hermione que ha enfrentado sus propias frustraciones, no puede hacer más que llorar.

Aunque sabe que una vez que pase el llanto, ya no habrá lugar para otra cosa en su vida que no sea felicidad.-

-

_Bueno, no sé si se entendió completamente la idea, pero hice lo posible. La verdad es que me puse a pensar en cómo me surgió esta hemorragia de Harry-Ginny y me di cuenta que es simplemente identificación personal (esperemos que la historia termine igual xD), y bueno, desde mi propia experiencia, creo que si se dieran las cosas, sería tan intensa la situación que lloraría con fuerza un poquito como para descargarme de todo lo anterior que pueda pesar en mi relación, para partir con el pie derecho. Reclamos, sugerencias, comentarios son bienvenidos :)_

_Con cariño_

_Consue.-_


	5. inhala, exhala

**N.A** :Perdónenme por ser la peor ficker de la vida, y no haber actualizado en milenios. La verdad estoy a tope con todo lo que es colegio, y mi creatividad está al margen. Como sea, intenté ponerme al día con algo, aunque no sé si me convence en un 100%. Lo que está escrito en _cursiva_ corresponde a una especie de pensamiento de Ginny.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer, y no me odien, si?

* * *

Cuando Ginny vuelve a tomar el control de su cuerpo, se pone en movimiento y corre tan rápido como nunca antes lo ha hecho en su vida.

_Inhala, exhala, no alucines._

Todos se acercan a él y lo rodean, y ella no puede alcanzarlo.

_Inhala, exhala, no te rindas._

Pasa a través de la multitud con dificultad, y posa sus ojos (atentos, asombrados, expectantes) en él; y Harry le sonríe.

_Inhala, exhala, cree._

Todos miran al otro extremo de la habitación, pero Ginny Weasley sólo tiene ojos para él.

_Inhala, exhala, no dudes._

Quizás todos miran al cuerpo inerte de Voldemort, la verdad a ella apenas le interesa. Toma carrera y hace desaparecer la distancia que los separa.

_Inhala, exhala, siente._

Cuando lo abraza, nota que casi había olvidado el aroma de Harry (ese que se esconde bajo su perfume), el tacto de sus manos rodeándole la cintura, el suave roce de sus labios cuando la besa.

_Inhala, exhala, recuerda._

Lo besa con los labios y con el alma, y siente que, luego de mucho tiempo, ha vuelto a estar completa.

_Inhala, exhala, revive._

Entrelaza sus manos con las de él, y lo mira directo a los ojos.

- Creí que te habías ido, y quise morir

Él le responde con infinita ternura

- Te prometí que volvería – y le acaricia la cara con suavidad.

Ella lo abraza y respira tranquila, pues al parecer el peligro finalmente ha cesado.

_Inhala, exhala: todo ha terminado._

Apoya la cabeza en su hombro y le parece que nunca se ha ido, o quizás es que ha asimilado su regreso automáticamente.

Siente su respiración sobre el cuello, y por primera vez luego de una eternidad, siente que vuelve a estar en casa.

_Inhala, exhala, sonríe._


End file.
